Fatherly Demon of Mahora
by HaretaSora
Summary: Rewrite! Naruto is a very old being that birthed the era of magic once he took away chakra. He's the happy father of a certain vampire girl he adopted but had to leave her behind at the school near his tree to ensure her safety while he took care of something. After taking a job from his god son he returned to her and suddenly found himself in interesting situation and girls. Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto U.N. McDowell is a millennia old being that birthed the era of magic once he took away chakra. He is the happy father of a certain vampire girl he adopted shortly after she became a vampire but had to leave her behind at the school built around his tree to ensure her safety while he took care of something.

After taking a job from his god son/nephew he returned to her and suddenly found himself in a storm of girls going after him and the magic world drama he thought he left behind

Naruto x Harem (full list at end of chapter)

Rewrite of Grand Demon of Mahora that was an adoption from an old story from **fairy tale dragon slayer** (who gave me permission to write the first version)

 **Fatherly Demon of Mahora**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto U.N. McDowell smiled as he appeared out of the World Tree, dressed in a black bespoke three piece suit that consisted of a white dress shirt, black jacket, vest, and dress pants, an orange tie, and a pair of leather oxford leather shoes in place of his usual sandals that he use to wear way back in the day as he somewhat grew out of them. He might have outgrown sandals and ninja attire to a degree but oddly enough orange still was his favorite color although he didn't wear much of it, just hints here and there.

His blonde hair was still wild and spikey as ever, the spikes still defying gravity with the same spikey bangs that framed his face with his sapphire blue eyes looking around as he patted the tree, still smiling while he stood on one of its massive branches.

The tree itself was rather important to him as it was the representation of his power. It was in the form of a tree as many thousands of years ago he had formed it when he first became what he is still to this day.

It all began way back during the Fourth Shinobi War in the battle against Kaguya when things had started to go terribly wrong, the opposite of how they originally planned.

Kaguya had tried to absorb him into her to get back to full power so she could kill them all and finish her Infinite Tsukuyomi plan. Thankfully though his and the Bijuu's wills were strong enough to equal hers in a tug of war and keep her busy before they got a boost of strength from the Sage as they then were able to pull back.

At first it seemed to be enough to weaken her as he had absorbed a good chunk of her chakra and restored the Bijuu to more than just halves. He hoped it would be enough to allow Sasuke and him to use their marks but Kaguya seemed to have other plans as she had suddenly given up. The sudden 'release of the rope' resulted in him and the Bijuu, who were still pulling, to pull her, the Shinju, and even the black blob Zetsu, into him as well as the Bijuu themselves since she had pulled them down with her since she had fused the ends of them into the Shinju.

The backlash of the tug-of-war caused them all to merge into him, essentially making him the new Juubi, a being that is a combination of a powerful spirit and the god tree Shinju that oddly was silent and had no real sentience.

It took him a good hour or so after becoming the Juubi to snap out of the shock of not only defeating her but also losing the Bijuu which he had vowed to protect. It wasn't until the Sage had summoned him back to the world did he really snap out of it.

Of course the second he was back he asked the Sage if there was some way to release the Bijuu from their fusion of the Shinju but there seemed to be no way. Kaguya, in one last act of revenge had fused the Shinju to his soul so if he tried to divide the Shinju up not only would he die but there was a good chance the Bijuu wouldn't return.

He was a bit torn up by the fact he wasn't able to save them so, in honor of them, he erected a massive tree in the middle of the battlefield, using the roots that Kaguya had grown as a base. He decided to name it the World Tree as it signified the end of the war and the new world it left behind.

Unknown though, to anyone but him, he had also made it so the tree would erase chakra from the world, generation by generation before it would be entirely gone. He had decided the world wasn't worthy of it anymore considering all the death they had caused with it in the past, consisting of several wars and countless bloodshed over minor issues so he would change it over the years.

Though by doing so he unknowingly created another two sources of energy from the empty pathways that never really disappeared in time. The two energies were eventually named, after they were found out, Ki, which could be used to strengthen one's body like yang chakra, and Mana, which was able to be used to cast spells which was reminiscent to yin chakra.

Over the years he watched the use of his new energy and was actually pleased at how it went since it seemed the bloodlust and dark intentions more or less went to the grave with the ninja era. The majority of people used magic to help and used it in secret, out of the view from normal people who didn't have the skill or natural knowledge to use the energies. They had even used his magic to create a civilization on another world, which he often watched over as well.

While there were some people who used magic for evil but they didn't last long when he found out about them and they were so few and far between. Plus there had only been one real war done with magic and even that wasn't as large scale as the four past Ninja Wars.

He shook off his thoughts with a smile as he looked over the large city of Mahora Academy.

Mahora Academy was one of a kind city and series of schools from pre-elementary to college all surrounding his World Tree. Of course that meant it also housed Mages to protect the tree from people who wanted to tap into its power for the wrong purposes, not like they actually could though.

It was also the place he had sent his daughter to live in while he was busy traveling the world. Of course she had somewhat been forced to stay near the tree as a foolish mage had bound her to his tree after thinking she was the vampire plaguing a nearby town.

At first, before he knew what the mage had done, he almost killed the man but since he had bound her to his tree, allowing her to be under his protection, he allowed him to live and leave.

He might be a primordial god, one others called a demon in fear, but he was first and foremost the protective father of his adoptive daughter.

She reminded him so much of himself when he was a kid. She was hated for what she was and seen as a monster just because of it, despite never hurting anyone with the immense powers given to her after becoming a Shinso vampire.

He had found her after strolling through her hometown in Scotland about 700 or so years ago. He had been attracted to her power and tracked her down just in time to stop her from being attacked by her birth father.

Instantly, as much as he denied it in the beginning, he had taken a quick liking to the 10 year old girl and, after some begging on her part, he decided to look after her and subsequently raise her as his own daughter.

Even now he was glad of his decision to raise her since with her being an immortal he finally had someone to stay by his side with his travels.

He did though have to leave her behind for a bit once Nagi Springfield had bound her to his tree about 15 years ago. He didn't like leaving her behind but after promising he wouldn't be gone too long and telling her he had to go and check on some dangerous things she had agreed to stay at the school.

He still had things to do but he decided to come back a bit early since he could get them done from here. Plus with the job at the school that he took from someone he knew it allowed him to return to his daughter sooner.

His daughter was the only reason he took the job, that and the fact that he wasn't going to allow a ten year old kid to teach at an all-girls high school.

The kid in question was actually Nagi's son Negi who had gained the job as his mission to become a Magister Magi. Though after learning of what they tried to have the ten year old do he used his immense pull in the Magic Association to get the kid a new job after deciding to take the job for himself since it gave him a chance to see his daughter again.

He shook his head, chuckling as he moved on from the reason he was here, before stepping off of his tree's branch. A simple manipulation of wind under his feet was enough to slow his decent but also enough to make himself visible on the radars of the campus' security that he had felt coming his way since the second he first stepped out of the tree.

Though not like he cared or was even remotely hiding from them.

As a squad of nearly twenty people arrived, varying from adults to a few high schoolers, via forms of magical teleportation, wings, or magic enhanced speed he couldn't help but let out an impressed whistle.

"Well that was mighty fast of you all to get here. Though I guess it makes sense given my proximity to the World Tree" he said with a smirk as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"How did you exactly get past our barriers and sensors, only just appearing at the tree?" one man, an older man that he had to narrow his eyes a bit at before laughing as he recognized the man as an old acquaintance of his.

"Takamichi? Boy you definitely have aged since the last I saw you" Naruto said with a chuckle as the teenaged boy he once knew had age to an even grey haired man easily running on 40.

Takamichi was even a bit surprised before he chuckled and slipped his hands out of his pockets while he rubbed the back of his head. "I should have figured it was you since only you could appear out of the tree" he said as Takamichi was one of the few people who fully knew his past since he had travelled around with Nagi's Ala Rubra for a while.

"We'll chalk it up to both of us not expecting to see the other here, or at least so suddenly" Naruto said as he slid his hands out and held one out which Takamichi shook with a smile.

"Sensei? Who exactly is this?" one girl, sporting a side ponytail on one side of her head as the hair on the other was left down. She wore a kendo uniform as she held a sword ready in her right hand.

"Relax Setsuna, this man isn't a danger. He's actually an old friend of mine. His name is Naruto" Takamichi said as he held his hand towards her to placate her, which she slowly nodded and sheathed her sword but still seemed on guard. "I do have to ask why you're here. I mean I know about her but from what she told me we should have expected you in at least another 10 years" he said as Naruto chuckled and slipped his hand into the inside of his jacket before pulling out a letter.

"Job offer that you could say I took from my nephew of sorts. The dean should be expecting me so I am a bit surprised by the greeting of you all" Naruto said, looking around at the group of mages that still looked at him with unease.

"Well I expect this is his way of keeping us on our toes" Takamichi said with a dry chuckle as he read the letter before handing it back. "You all can go back to your posts, I'll take him back to campus" he said as the mages disappeared except for the girl named Setsuna and one other girl.

The girl looked a bit older than Setsuna but that was more because of her being around 30 centimeters taller and having a more developed figure, Setsuna being around a medium B cup and the other being around a low D cup.

She had tan skin with short shoulder length soft brown hair, two parts of her bangs being down to her chest level and a thin ponytail in the back that went well past her rear and down to easily her ankles. Her eyes might have been closed but he knew the girl was looking at him as he figured it was more of her having them squinted so others couldn't tell what she was looking at.

Her outfit consisted of a dull maroon colored ninja type outfit as she held three kunai at the ready in between her fingers.

"Kaede? You can head back to the dorms, something the both of you should do since classes are starting in a few hours" Takamichi said, talking to both Setsuna and Kaede as the sun was just starting to raise.

Naruto held back a smile as he saw Kaede turn towards him, as if asking permission before he subtly nodded before both girls leapt away from the tree.

"Thanks for getting her to leave" Takamichi said with a smirk, seemingly having noticed his nod despite not looking his way. "Is she a member of the village you mentioned back then?" he asked as he started walking away from the tree, Naruto following with a chuckle.

"Ever observant are we? Good, thought you got rusty for a second there" Naruto teased before he nodded. "But to answer your question yes actually. If I remember from the traits of hers she's a Nagase, one of the main clans. I haven't been to the village personally in a while but I have a clone set up there and I get regular updates. I'll definitely have to talk to her alone later" he said as Takamichi nodded before they entered the city part of the school.

"Well do make sure you don't take her away from her classes or anything" Takamichi said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I value education in my villagers" he said as they continued through the still waking up city-school. His village was incredibly different from the ones back during the Ninja Era in the way that only those who wanted to learn how to fight and wield chakra could learn as well as learn about normal things.

His village's academy was basically a normal school, going up to the high school, where they gave those who wanted it chakra and gradually evolved their training as they grew. It always started out with simple things like chakra control, sticking leaves to your body and other exercises, before gradually going up to tree climbing and water walking. It wasn't until near the end of middle school or the start of high school did they test affinities and start training them in jutsus.

Wielding chakra was entirely up to the person as it was their life, not even family members were allowed to pressure others into asking for chakra. He wanted them to live peaceful lives and choose to get stronger if that is what they wanted and, considering his relationship with the Magic World and the Demon Folk, the only ones stupid enough to attack the village were rouge demons and they were easily taken care of by the villagers and his clone if it really needed to.

He even allowed them to drop out of the chakra program at any time they decided to. He made sure not to replicate the Ninja Era with their child soldiers and he hadn't as far as he had seen as those with chakra were more to protect themselves should danger enter the village.

They were also allowed to leave the village to experience the outside world as long as they stayed in contact with the village and for the most part they followed the very few rules he had in place regarding it.

"Naruto? You still there?" Takamichi asked as Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry just reminiscing about my village and everything you tend to reminisce a lot when you reach my age" he said as Takamichi chuckled.

"Yeah I'm starting to get that way though I know it'll be a long time before I reach your level" Takamichi teased as Naruto grew a bit of a tic mark on his forehead.

"Hey I know I'm old but don't point it out, that still pisses me off" he groaned out as Takamichi chuckled and they continued walking towards the school. The school, like the rest of the city, was massive as they had to climb numerous sets of stairs and walk through a few hallways to reach the headmaster's office.

"Sir, may we come in? I brought Naruto here as he was the one who showed up on our radars suddenly" Takamichi said before an old voice laughed inside the room.

"Yes come on in you two" the voice said before they entered to see Konoemon Konoe smiling at them from behind his desk before waving for them to come closer. "Glad to see you are the same as ever Naruto" Konoemon said with a smile as Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Good to see you are still alive and kicking Konoemon. How have things been with you" Naruto asked he'd know the elderly man for a good while and was on good terms with him and his son in law Eishun since they led the Kanto and Kansai Magic Associations respectively thus knew about him.

"Oh things have been great! I have a lovely granddaughter that turned 16 not too long ago. She is actually in the class I have in mind for you to teach. Recently I've been trying to set her up on marriage interviews but that hasn't been going well" Konoemon said with a frown before it morphed into a smirk.

"Maybe I could set her up with you?" he asked, his smile growing. "I mean Eishun knows and respects you and her late mother I doubt would mind since she looked up to you" Konoemon said before Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before slamming his hand down on the desk.

"I'm not here for any marriage interview! The deal was I accept the job meant for Negi in his place and you all let him tag along with Anya instead. It's a win-win since you all have been wanting me closer to my tree to guard it for I forget how long" he said as Konoemon chuckled and nodded as he motioned for him to sit down.

"Of course, please sit down and we can talk about the terms of everything" Konoemon said before turning towards Takamichi with a smile. "You can go about your day Takamichi, things with Naruto here might take a while so in case we take too long can you alert class 2-A that their new teacher will be there soon" he said as Takamichi nodded.

"We'll have to catch up over drinks later Naruto and don't worry I won't spoil the surprise for the girls" Takamichi said before he chuckled and left the room, leaving the dean and Naruto alone.

The contract negotiation wasn't that difficult considering Konoemon was a friend of his. His main contract basically said he was to teach the students and protect the city and its inhabitants should any danger befall them while trying his best to keep magic hidden.

He of course was allowed to reveal magic to whoever he saw fit since he did birth the energy.

"Now your daughter currently lives off campus in a cottage but I would prefer it if you lived on campus so you will be nearby. I have a dorm room set up for you as I was able to get it set up in time. She and her roommate can share a room with you since I made sure to give you one of the larger rooms" Konoemon said as he slid forward a contract across his desk that had a set of keys on top of it.

"I'm sure if you need extra room you'll make a way that doesn't involve actual renovation" he added as Naruto smirked with a nod before skimming through the contract, quickly making sure Konoemon didn't sneak anything in, and signing it.

"Well it's great to be on board. I expect I will be starting today since today is the start of the school year" Naruto said before Konoemon nodded and pressed a button on his intercom.

" _Yes Dean?_ " a woman's voiced asked over the intercom as Konoemon smiled.

"Please come in and bring the roster for the class I had in mind for Naruto to be homeroom teacher of" he said before the intercom shut off and the door beside them opened.

The woman that walked through rather stunningly beautiful. She had long incredibly light blonde hair with dark purple eyes that looked at him from behind a pair of glasses. Her figure was incredibly stunning with a rather sizeable chest that was easily an E cup with a slim waist and a nice sized rear. She wore a simple sweater that accented her chest and a long skirt that didn't hide her figure.

"Naruto I would like you to meet Shizuna Minamoto, she will be your advisor and assistant should you need it but I doubt you will all that much. She is also Mahora Academy's High School guidance counselor and nurse" Konoemon said as Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Shizuna.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Minamoto-san" he said shaking Shizuna's hand as the woman giggled into her free hand.

"Please call me Shizuna-san or even Shizuna-chan if you'd like" she teased, winking at him while he chuckled and released her hand.

"Okay then Shizuna-chan," he said, winking back playfully at her with a smirk "I'm glad to have such a competent looking assistant. Though don't worry I hopefully won't bother you too much" he added before they both chuckled before Shizuna blushed as Konoemon looked at her with a smile and she remembered why she was called.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Here is your class roster Naruto-san" she said, a light blush from the embarrassment still dusting her cheeks while she handed him the roster.

"No worries Shizuna-chan and please just call me Naruto" he said, accepting the roster from her hands before he opened it and smirked after he finished reading it over. Amongst the faces, as Konoemon had given him one with the I.D photos for all of his students, he noticed both Kaede and Setsuna from earlier were in his class. Though that wasn't the reason for his smirk as that was because of the other three familiar faces he noticed amongst the mix.

"Hmm Konoemon you really gave me an interesting class. I expected one of them but the other two are a pleasant surprise, especially the last as I haven't seen her in too many years to even hope she has the faintest recollection of me" he said with a slight frown before Konoemon nodded, knowing fully who he was referring to.

"Well with an interesting man such as yourself I couldn't give you a normal class. This is another reason I set you up with Shizuna as an assistant should you need it to help with all the girls" the old dean said with a smile just as a bell started to ring out.

"Thanks for the class Konoemon I'll see you later if you need anything" he said as Konoemon nodded before he, with Shizuna following close behind him, left his office and started to head back towards the second year classrooms.

"So Shizuna-chan do you know anything about these girls?" he asked as they started to make their way through a sea of students who were all rushing to their classes.

"Well this group of students have stayed together as a class since the last year of middle school as we try to keep them together like that through high school. They are a bit rambunctious and have been looked after by Takamichi until now" she said as the final bell rang and the hallways cleared up, allowing them to reach the classroom without having to navigate through the mob of students.

"Takamichi should be in there telling everyone that you will be their new teacher, let me go and check" Shizuna said with a smile as he nodded and stepped to the side to let her through to step into the classroom.

"Takamichi? Have you informed the girls of their new teacher yet?" she asked as Takamichi nodded, trying hard to hide his smirk at the undoubted surprise a few members of the class were about to go through.

"In fact I just did so if he is ready he can come in and introduce himself" Takamichi said before Shizuna nodded and moved out of the doorway.

Naruto himself couldn't resist smiling as he slid open the door and walked in, ignoring the squeaks of shock from the two girls he expected them to come from before turning to face the class. "Hell there everyone, my name is Naruto U.N. McDowell and I will now be your homeroom, history, and English teacher" he said with a smile before he quickly had to catch the two blonde blurs that crashed into him.

"Papa! Uncle!" the two girls yelled in joy as he hugged them back before he set them down to get a look at them.

The one who had called him Papa was his daughter in everything but blood Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, or Eva as he called her and the vampire he had saved those 700 years ago.

The main reason he took her last name was that around the time she had started to see him as a father figure and he saw her like a daughter he kind of wanted to show he was serious about it. After a bit of thinking he had decided to make the last names he got from his mother and father reduced to initials, like she did with her middle names, and take her name to show that he was her dad.

She, due to her vampire curse, still looked like she was about ten years old with long blonde hair that went down to her ankles and blue eyes that were almost as blue as his.

The other blonde blur that crashed into him along with Eva was Ayaka Yukihiro whose family was the only true living descendants of his, despite their blood relation to his being microscopic. She only called him uncle because it was easier than telling her what exactly he was in relations to her.

Throughout his long life he only brought himself to have one child with his wife back during the Ninja era and ever since then he might have had lovers but he never married and he never had kids. It was hard enough having to watch the woman he loved die along with his son so he doubted he'd be able to do it multiple times.

It was only because of his wife's last words that he wasn't weighed down with guilt by continuing to love other women as she didn't want him to become cold and heartless and caring for his descendants and loving the special women that came into his life was able to keep him from becoming like that.

So ever since then he always kept an eye on his descendants and felt a soft spot towards them. It was enough of a soft spot to cause him to reveal himself to the Yukihiro family and, with the help of a Kotoamatsukami pathway he set up in all of his descendants, have it so they accepted it rather quickly without any fuss.

His main reason for helping the Yukihiro family was that with Ayaka's parents being so busy, to the point of near neglect, he couldn't handle it and decided to be there for Ayaka.

The small girl throughout their time spent together quickly took a liking towards him and decided to call him Uncle while being quite clingy to him, which didn't seem to disappear even after a good couple years since last seeing each other.

Ayaka though, unlike Evangeline, has grown up tremendously compared to the small elementary school he remembered her to be. Her blonde hair now reached midway on her thigh and her green eyes only seemed to get darker. Her figure had also greatly matured into that of a woman with what seemed to be about a low C cup chest.

"Girls as much as I am glad to see the both of you after so long I do believe I have to continue my introduction" he said as they both blushed a bit, realizing they had leapt at him in front of the whole class that was staring at the scene in shock.

As he looked around the class, seeing mixes of blushes and wide eyes full of either confusion or burning questions, his eyes landed on one girl that was staring back at him with a blush.

The girl had long orange hair that was kept up in two pigtails tied up with a set of bells, her ever familiar blue left eye and green right eye staring back at him. Gone was the child he remembered looking after as not only had her memories of everything magic been removed but she had also grown up since her body had become lean with a low B cup chest but still womanly.

He already knew that it was Asuna since she was someone he couldn't forget considering all he went through together with her, though he'd have to be careful to use her current last name and not her actual name.

As he looked at her he wanted to say hello to her again after not seeing her for so long. Though before he could he had to step back as almost the entire class rushed up to him and started firing off questions.

"Are you really Eva's dad? Are you really related to Iincho? How old are you? Are you single? Would you date a high schooler?" they all asked one after another before one girl pushed her way to the front.

The girl had red hair, it being down up in a spikey ponytail with hair clips keeping her bangs from her face. Her figure was very developed with her chest being a high C, almost low D cup that she pushed up a bit as she held a recorder up in her hand with her other arm was crossed under her chest.

"Kazumi Asakura, reporter of the Mahora Newspaper. Do you possibly have time for an interview?" she asked as Naruto smiled and patted Eva's head to calm her down.

"Sure since this time is supposed to be spent getting to know me" he said while he noticed that Takamichi had already left and Shizune now sat over by his desk since he was behind the podium.

"Great! So first question! Are you really our classmate Evangeline's dad because she does not look half Japanese" she said as Naruto nodded, understanding the confusion since Evangeline was born in Scotland.

"I am her father but I adopted her after finding her during a trip to Scotland. After seeing her how she was back then I put in all the paperwork to make her my daughter and to make it official I even took her name to make her feel welcomed" he said before kissing the top of Evangeline's head, making her smile before she blushed realizing she was around others and glared at them only for them to giggle at her.

"Aww that is such a sweet little story with Eva that I will definitely include" Kazumi said while Naruto rubbed Eva's back, calming her down as he could see her glare from where she had her head buried in his chest.

"Though that brings us to the second question of your supposed relation to our Iincho Ayaka Yukihiro" the red haired reported asked as Naruto smiled at Ayaka who stood by his side, smiling brightly as she looked up at him.

"Yes I am related to Ayaka, I'm not exactly her uncle like she calls me but I am family to her. I even raised her for a few years while her parents were incredibly busy with personal and business matters" he said as he ruffled her hair only for her to hug him tightly and smile happily.

"Well that is sweet to hear you are so caring but that brings us to the third question of your age since you do look very young to be a father or even an uncle who raised Ayaka for a bit" Kazumi asked before he chuckled, noticing how Asuna perked up at the prospect of learning his age.

"Well I know I look young, something I inherited from my mother's genes, but I am actually around 40 or so making it where I adopted Eva when she was 5 and I was 29 or 30 since Eva is almost 16" he said as 40 was the age he had on his human world documents, with a smile while he noticed Asuna not so subtle fist pump and Ayaka's glare towards Asuna for it.

"That really is amazing since you do have a mature feel but you look no older than mid-20's early 30's" she said as the class nodded along and he chuckled.

"I get that a lot but I assure you I am 40" he said before Kazumi nodded with a smile.

"Okay then but in your age you must have a wife or a girlfriend or something right?" she asked as Eva turned away from his chest and glared at Kazumi furiously before he calmed her down with his hand on top of her head.

"Actually no I am single. With my constant travels around the world and having to raise Eva and look after Ayaka I haven't had the time to really find someone" he lied partially, not wanting to tell them about how he was averse to marrying as watching those he loved die hurt too much.

"So what is the next question?" he asked while he held Eva back slightly to keep her from attacking her class as they cheered and several girls smirked at his answer to his relationship question.

He expected Kazumi to ask another question only for a hand in the back to be raised before the girl who rose it stood up.

The girl herself had orange hair, a lighter shade than Asuna's, with it being pulled back into a ponytail leaving two bangs to frame her face. Her brown eyes looked at him as if to analyze him while they were hidden behind a pair of large circular lens glasses. Her figure was quite developed, her chest being a mid C cup that was hidden, like the rest, quite well in their uniforms.

"What are your certifications to be a teacher? If you don't mind me asking" she said, sliding up her glasses with one finger as he smiled and nodded.

"Well, Chisame Hasegawa, I actually have several doctorates in numerous subjects that I have completed in several high standing colleges that I visited among my trips around the world. I assume that's what you found online and wanted to confirm, right?" he asked as he had noticed Chisame's typing on her laptop earlier before she had asked the question.

"Y-Yes I was just shocked at all the degrees" she said as he chuckled and nodded, since to anyone normal all of them would be a lot and slightly shocking but for him, with the use of clones, was effortless to achieve.

"Trust me they took a while to get but I've always had a skill at multi-tasking and I needed them to ensure I could provide a stable life for Eva so it's been worth it" he said but before the girls could fire off any more questions the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang which caused them all to whine.

"It's okay I can answer more questions you all have later, I promise but right now I think you need to head off to the assembly. My classes will come later so I will see you all again soon" he said as they nodded and started to leave, save for Eva, two others, and Shizuna who stood up from behind his desk with a smile.

"If you need anything from me my office is the nurse's office. Feel free to come by any time and girls," she said as she looked towards Eva and the other girl who sat in the back of the room "don't stay back too long as the assembly is going to begin soon and Naruto has things to do" she added before she left with a smile.

It didn't take Eva too long to jump up and hug him again as she leapt at him the second the door closed. "I missed you so much Papa! I knew you were going to come back but you were gone for so long!" Eva cried into his chest as he held her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"I missed you too Eva-chan and I am so sorry I was gone for so long but I'm back and I'm not leaving for the foreseeable future" he said, kissing her forehead softly which made her smile brightly and nuzzle in his arms before she perked up and turned around.

"Oh Chachamaru come meet Papa" she said, waving for the girl in the back to come up to them.

The girl herself was very tall with long pale green hair and blue eyes. Her figure was slim, her chest only seemed about a mid B cup and her ears where these weird metal bar like antennae. She looked rather emotionless but slightly smiled and bowed to him once she stopped in front of them.

"Greetings, my name is Chachamaru Karakuri and was created to stand by your daughter's side as her servant" Chachamaru said as Naruto snapped his fingers with a smile.

"I knew something felt off, you're a robot powered by magic aren't you?" he asked as Chachamaru nodded, her face still calmly blank.

"Yes she was created by two students here and I'm sure you can make her even stronger. I can't wait until you see the cottage" Eva said excitedly while he chuckled and brushed her hair off her forehead and poked it a few times to get her attention.

"Eva-chan I know you like your solitude but one of the Dean's requests was for me to live in the dorms to better protect the city should it be needed. I would like it if you and Chachamaru were to stay with me and don't worry about space since I can handle it" he said as Eva frowned and crossed her arms.

"B-But I really wanted to show you the cottage and everything" she said before he kissed her forehead, making her frown lessen as he set her down and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not asking you to get rid of the cottage, merely live with me in the dorm for the most part. We can still relax in the cottage on the weekends and days off. Plus I feel it'll be easier to train out there" he said as Eva's frown lessened more and she nodded.

"Fine Papa, we can go over and grab some stuff after school" she said before he handed her and Chachamaru a key to their new dorm room.

"I'll see you again for our classes so have a good day sweetie and Chachamaru it was very nice to meet a friend of my daughter" he said as he shook Chachamaru's hand, making the robot girl smile before they both left, leaving him alone with the last girl in the room.

"So, I didn't know I'd have a ghost as a student" he said as he looked over the clear ghost girl who sat in the front row seat next to Kazumi.

The girl was rather cute, wearing an old sailor style school uniform with a very long skirt. Her hair was pale white and went past her shoulder blades and her eyes were a dark yet soft red that looked at him in shock since he figured not too many people ever saw her.

Her figure, as she floated up and towards him to most likely make sure he was talking to her, was modest but fit her cute appearance with a very low B cup chest.

"Y-You can really see and hear me?" she asked as she nervously waved her hand in front of his face before he chuckled and nodded, softly grabbing and holding her hand, which made her blush.

"Yes I can see you Sayo I guess it's been a bit hard not being able to talk to anyone" he said before he was a bit surprised by Sayo's sudden hug, which she was only able to do so because of his Yin chakra that coated his body that he had used to touch her hand seconds ago.

Her hug though stopped suddenly as she pulled herself away and hid behind the desk, a scared look in her eyes as she looked at him. "I-I'm so sorry it's so nice to touch someone and I couldn't help it" she said before the tears in the corners of her eyes stopped as she felt his hand pat her head.

"Its fine Sayo you can hold onto me if you want. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me and spend some time with me as I want to help you a bit" he said as something about the adorable ghost girl made him want to help her out.

Sayo could only nod, as she was still in shock, before she accepted Naruto's hand and let him lead her out of the room. "Sayo do you happen to have a dorm anywhere or do you just stay in the classroom all day?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I-I don't sleep so I don't really need a room, the class room is good enough" she said before he shook his head with a frown.

"That's not good Sayo. Even as a ghost you deserve a home, how about you stay with me and my daughter. I mean it's not like you'll take up space and this way I can find more ways to help you" he said before Sayo frowned and wiped her tears with her free hand, still surprised by her new teacher's sudden immense kindness.

"W-Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to a ghost like me?" she asked as when people ever saw her they either ran away in fear or tried to hurt her.

Naruto smiled softly as he stopped and looked back at her before shrugging his shoulders. "Why not? You are now my student and you've been alone for who knows how long. If I didn't help you, as the sage I am, I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night" he said as he gave her hand, the one he was still holding after he had started pulling her along, a soft squeeze.

"So Sayo?" he asked with a smile while he looked her in the eyes. "Will you let me help you?" he asked as she widened her eyes, tears building up in them again before she quickly nodded and hugged his arm.

Naruto smiled as he let Sayo hug him, her smile growing while they walked. So far his class had his daughter, a robot, a ghost, a princess, a descendent of his, a hanyou, and even, if he saw them correctly, a half demon and a demon princess.

All in all he was actually excited to be a teacher here, at least here things would stay interesting.

 **-Chapter End-**

So this chapter is officially the start of the rewrite that I have been planning on for a long time (told you I didn't forget). And as first chapters normally go this is more of a set up to the story and next chapter will have action

So far as you can see there are a good chunk of changes so far compared to the original version I posted.

I made the security react less aggressive against Naruto and Naruto be more calm and notice Takamichi first, who Naruto now has a past with via hanging around Ala Rubra.

Naruto also has a past with Asuna and Ayaka, one who he was a more bodyguard for and looking after while in the Magical World and another being someone who is very very very distantly related to him that he looked after and calls him Uncle (plus has a massive crush on him/uncle-con towards him)

Naruto's sudden interest in Sayo to the point of moving her into his dorm is because as the Juubi (having the Shinju in him) and a Sage he very much wants to help spirits and hearing/figuring out how she died he'll want to give her a chance at life.

Next chapter I have plan to show interactions with Chachamaru, Sayo, Kaede, Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka (maybe), Ayaka, Mana, and Zazie. Plus a show of Evangeline's pactio.

Also I have pactios for everyone thought up, even the maybe section (only Chisame and Chizuru I am having problems on) as I want to give them original pactios instead of the ones from the manga.

 **Harem:**

 **For Sure** : Shizuna, Chachamaru, Chisame, Mana, Zazie, Kaede, Chao, Konoka, Haruna, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Sayo, Kazumi, Asuna

 **Maybe** : Ayaka, Chizuru, Saotomi, Ako, Akira, Yuuna, Yue, Nodoka

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatherly Demon of Mahora**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto smiled as his clones carried things over from Eva and Chachamaru-chan's cottage via a Yomotsu Hirasaka portal with Eva-chan enjoying her spot on his lap. His first day at being a teacher had actually gone much better than he thought it would as the girls weren't nearly as much of a handful as he had somewhat expected them to be.

"Why is there a spirit in our room Papa?" Eva asked as she looked over with a slight glare at her ghost classmate who was currently hugging on one of her papa's arms.

"Because I decided to help Sayo-chan as she's been alone ever since she died and became a ghost. I felt, as her new teacher, that it was my job to help her this much" he said as she pet his daughter's head making her frown lessen before his clones set down the last box from the cottage.

"Plus Sayo-chan isn't going to take up that much room considering you are dead set on sharing a bed with me, a habit, although I don't mind, I thought you grew out of will make sure there is more than enough space" he said as Eva blushed and glared up at him for revealing it in front of Sayo before he chuckled and ruffled the top of her head.

"Oh it's not like she's going to tell anyone" he said before a knock came at their door making Eva glare at it.

"Tell them to go away Papa" Eva whined out with a glare as he stood up, leaving Sayo and her there while he made his way towards the door.

"Oh it is fine, just people visiting to say hello" he said with a chuckle before he opened the door and smiled as Ayaka crashed into his chest and hugged him.

"Hello there Ayaka-chan, nice of you to drop by" he said as he rubbed her back before she pulled away with a smile.

"I'm sorry but when I heard from Konoka how you moved into a room on our floor I had to come and visit" Ayaka said before he smiled and opened the door.

"Well come on in, I can make you some tea if you want" he said as Ayaka nodded and walked inside his dorm before he smirked and looked outside. "You all can come in too as well if you want instead of just hiding out in the hall" he said as he saw one girl step out from the nearby stairwell while the other stayed hidden for now.

"Oh shoot we were found out" one girl said as she peeked out from the stairwell. The girl had Hime style bangs with long hair that went down past her rear and soft brown eyes that looked over at him. Her figure was budding with a mid B cup chest and, from what he could see from the biker shorts she wore under her skirt, a bubbly rear.

"Konoka-chan, if you want to come in you can. Same goes for you as well Zazie-chan" he said as the second head popped out and the familiar looking girl looked at him with the same blank stare.

Zazie was another one of the girls he had met before in the past that was somehow in his class and over the years she, like the others, definitely grew. Her white hair was a sharp contrast to her dark skin and was short, only going a bit past her chin with her bangs done short to show off her forehead with two long bangs that went down to her a bit above her chest framing her face. She had even grown out a little antenna hair cowlick that curled off towards the side.

She had hazel brown eyes and a dark brown line going down through her right eye and a dark brown tear drop under her left eye.

Her figure had definitely grown since last he saw her as she had a mid B cup chest that he could slightly see under her white top, orange scarf, and grey skirt.

He knew her mainly from his trips to the Magical World where her race of people lived since she was in fact the princess of the Demon Folk. He knew her while she was young when he visited the Demon King from time to time to ensure they still had a stable and safe relationship with them.

While spending time with her father the young Zazie, more than her sister, was very clingy towards him and often was found either sitting on his shoulders, lap, or clinging to his leg.

"It's good to see you again Zazie-chan" he said after Konoka entered his room with a giggle while Zazie walked up to him.

"…" she said, her not actually saying anything and yet he was able to still understand what she meant to say before she hugged him, a small barely visible smile on her face but hidden since her face was buried in his chest.

"Yes you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman. I am though surprised to see you here" he said as she nodded.

"…" she said before she let go of him making him chuckle as she stared up at him.

"Sure, I'd love to catch up with you later Zazie-chan. For now how about you come in and enjoy some tea" he said before she walked and he followed, chuckling at the odd sight of Ayaka sitting next to Eva, them both slightly glaring at each other as well as Zazie and Konoka.

"Papa why did you let all of these girls in our room" Eva grumbled out as she glared at the three girls at the table.

"Ayaka-chan wanted to drop by to say hello since we just moved in and I figure Konoka-chan and Zazie-chan followed her because of it" he said as Konoka giggled and both she and Zazie nodded, making Ayaka's eye twitch before he chuckled and patted both Ayaka and Eva on their heads.

"Konoka! Zazie! Why did you follow me! I wanted to catch up with my uncle alone" Ayaka groaned out as Konoka chuckled and rubbed the back of her head with a smile while Zazie just watched Naruto walk out into the kitchen to get them their tea.

"Well I didn't expect him to catch us and invite us in" Konoka said as Zazie silently nodded before Eva rolled her eyes at the girls.

"And you all are interrupting my time with my Papa" Eva hissed out as Ayaka glared towards her, resulting in a glaring contest until Naruto returned, making both girls quickly look away and smile towards him.

"Here is your tea girls, so Ayaka-chan, what do I owe this visit?" he asked as she smiled and accepted the tea before he handed Eva, Zazie, and Konoka their tea.

"Well since you are here I was wondering if we could maybe go shopping this weekend so we can spend some family time together" Ayaka said as she smiled happily towards him as Zazie looked over at him with a frown.

"…" she said as Naruto pet her head, making the girl smile slightly.

"That sounds great Ayaka-chan and Zazie-chan I'll spend time with you as well this coming weekend" he said as Konoka giggled with a smile.

"Can I come along as well? My grandfather has another marriage meeting for me then and I'd rather not go" Konoka whined out as Zazie nodded making the brown haired girl happily hug the mute girl next to her.

"Well I guess my coming weekends will be a bit busy" he said as Eva moved her way onto his lap as she pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh Eva-chan don't get upset as I would never forget my own daughter" he added before he kissed the top of her head, making her blush a bit as she glared at the other girls, including the spirit that hovered around her Papa.

"Master, I have moved everything into the respective areas like you asked" Chachamaru said as she stepped out of their bedroom, their dorm room being different in the sense the bedrooms were separated by walls instead of everything being in one room basically.

"Good job Chachamaru now come sit down" Eva said as Naruto smiled up at the green haired woman and handed her a glass of tea.

"If I knew you needed help moving your stuff in uncle you could have told me and I could have acquired help for you" Ayaka said with a frown before Naruto chuckled and patted her head with a smile.

"I am more than able to handle things like moving my things in but thank you for the concern" he said as Eva crossed her arms.

"Papa, you promised once things were moved in we'd catch up" Eva said, straining the phrase 'catch up' in an attempt to remind her Papa without revealing that she meant he was supposed to train her to see how she had grown over the years.

"Don't worry Eva-chan, I didn't forget" he said as Konoka tilted her head to the side in confusion before he smiled at the three girls. "You see I promised Eva-chan we'd have some father-daughter time" he added before Ayaka frowned but nodded.

"I guess that makes sense but we must do that too uncle as I have missed you dearly" Ayaka said as she scooted closer to him and hugging his arm with a warm smile.

"…" Zazie said as she nodded and did the same as Ayaka with his other arm, only minus the smile although he sensed it was still there.

"Of course, I'll catch up with the both of you these coming weekends and save you from your interview as well" he said, aiming the last bit towards Konoka who smiled happily, already having a relieved look on her face.

Naruto smiled as he led them to the door, Eva getting off his lap so he could walk them out, before Ayaka gave him another hug that he returned. "I'll see you girls later, it was nice to meet you Konoka-chan despite not having that much time to talk" he said before Ayaka let go of him, allowing Zazie to sneak in and hug him as well.

"It's okay Naruto," she said as he had told his class to drop the sensei part outside of the classroom "consider it a date" she finished with a giggle before skipping off before Zazie looked up at him and pointed towards herself.

"…?" she asked as he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want then sure, it can be a date" he said as Zazie smiled and nodded before slowly walking away before Ayaka gasped with a blush on her face.

"Uncle! Y-You cannot have dates with your students" Ayaka stuttered out before Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've known Zazie-chan since she was little so I don't see anything wrong considering that and something tells me the Dean wants that with Konoka-chan considering he offered to set me up with her as a marriage interview" he said with a sweat drop as he swore he could hear the old man laughing already.

"W-Well if that is so then I guess no one will think differently of you taking your niece on a date either" Ayaka said as she looked away with a blush before he chuckled and pet her head with a smile.

"If you want it to Ayaka-chan then it can be one" he said before he watched Ayaka's face turn atomic red and she ran away with a smile on her face.

"Papa, stop messing around with them as I want to show you how strong I have gotten" Eva said as she started to pull and lead him back towards the room.

"Okay, okay, let's see how much strong you've gotten Eva-chan" he said as he smiled and let her pull him along before stopping and looking towards Chachamaru as she still was sitting at the table in the living room. "Chachamaru-chan, you can come watch if you want as I'd feel bad if you were all alone" he said as he stopped, making Eva turn towards her robot partner.

"Yes come Chachamaru, I want you see how strong my Papa is" Eva said as the robot girl nodded with a smile.

"Of course Master, I will record the fight and analyze" she said as Naruto saw one of her pupils turn red as if it were the recording light of a camcorder.

"You do that as next I want to test out your strength as I have something in mind for you" Naruto said before he motioned for Eva and Chachamaru to continue on first. As he followed them he smiled at the glass sphere that Chachamaru had set up in the corner of the room, away from either Eva or his bed.

The glass sphere had a small diorama inside it, a gift he had given Eva when he had to leave as a way for her to train even while she stayed near the school in wait for him. It had taken his immense skill in space-time ninjutsu as well as the use of his crescent mark to create but it allowed her to have a miniature world trapped inside the glass sphere where one day inside would equal only one hour outside.

"Well, shall we go inside?" Naruto asked as Eva excitedly touched the sphere, causing all three of them to be teleported inside to reveal the summer resort appearance of the world inside.

"I've grown even stronger over the years, I am confident I can match up against you with three of your seals undone" Eva said as she snapped her fingers, transforming her outfit into a plain black dress, her feet bare as she showed off her fanged smile.

"30 percent? That is a bold claim Eva-chan," he said as he took off and handed his jacket to Chachamaru before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal ten black bands around his forearms, five on each arm.

"In this world I am at full strength Papa. I won't hold back and I want to face you at a level I haven't faced yet" she said as he nodded and looked towards Chachamaru with a smile.

"You might want to step back a bit Chachamaru-chan as this might blow you back if you stand too close" he said before the gynoid girl nodded and quickly moved back to a safe distance before he clenched his fists and cracked his neck.

"Ten percent, unlock" he said as one band on his right arm disappeared, creating a quick shockwave from its release. "20 percent, unlock" he said, another band disappearing from his right arm, resulting in another shockwave only stronger where it created some small cracks in the ground. "30 percent, unlock" he said as the third band disappeared, creating an even stronger shockwave that made the cracks around him grow even bigger before he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

"Attack me like you want to kill me Eva-chan as I want to see your full strength and I won't be able to if you hold back" he said as a golden aura glowed around him, his eyes evolving into a form of the Rinne-Sharingan only instead of nine tomoe they had only three in each eye.

"Got it Papa!" she said before she disappeared in a burst of speed before Naruto quickly raised his hand to block a kick aimed at his face, the force of which created a powerful shockwave.

"Your speed has increased, as with your strength but you will need more than that to match up" he said before the Eva whose ankle he was holding shattered into ice causing him to quickly turn and back step quickly to avoid a barrage of potions thrown where he had been standing last.

Upon shattering the potions covered erupted in a massive ice structure. " **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Storm of Ever-Growing Ice, Freeze the Landscape and Become Barren** " he heard Eva chant, her voice echoing around him before he smirked and looked down to see her rise from his show and fire off her spell at a point blank distance.

As Eva reappeared in a nearby shadow of a palm tree she stayed on guard, knowing this was not the end as she watched the image of her father inside the massive ice construct she had formed only for the ice to crack faster than it could heal. She shielded her eyes from the shockwave and shard of ice before her eyes widened as her Papa appeared in front of her.

"Nice shot, my turn" he said as he held his hand towards her. " **By Shukaku's Sand to Kurama's Roar: Storm of Godly Winds Blow Away All Before Me** " he said at a rapid speed, leaving her no time to react before a tornado of wind blasted into her and sent her flying and skipping across the bridge behind her before she slowed herself down resulting in her hovering in the air.

"Good, not only is your spell casting much faster and stronger but you recover quickly as well" Naruto said as he stepped off the resort, standing on the air as if it were solid with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I told you I can handle this so go full out and so will I" Eva said as she pulled more vials out of her thin air, quickly tossing them to her left and right just in time to encase two clones in blocks of ice that quickly shattered.

She even seemed unfazed as he appeared in front of her only for 17 orbs of light blue energy to hover around her before firing at him in the form 17 ice arrows causing him to jump backwards and use high speed to dodge them.

"Delayed magic and without a seen incantation. Well done Eva but you need to work on firing them fast" Naruto said as he appeared behind Eva, a band of a magic array spinning around his right arm before he hit her with a strong palm thrust that sent her crashing down into the cliff side that the resort was built upon.

He though was quick to dodge as a rapid fire barrage of massive ice spears fired at him. "My, my, you definitely have grown my little Eva-chan. Are you trying to buy time to use that powerful spell I feel you charging up to?" he asked as the smoke died to reveal Eva standing in the crater she had formed with wisps of ice rolling off of her.

"You'll have to do better to keep me busy though" he said as he grabbed one spear of ice, flipped it around in his hand before he started to channel his magic into it. " **From Shukaku's Sand to Kurama's Roar: Unholy Ice of the Ninth Ring, Freeze All Before Me With the Ice of the Final Round** " he chanted before the ice spear transformed into a trident of black ice that he quickly threw, the frosty air around it forming into the visage of a roaring demonic ram.

The speed of the trident resulting in the side of the cliff to quickly erupt into a forest of spikes made from black ice.

"You are the slow one this time Papa" Eva said as she quickly formed from shards of ice around him before she held her hand towards his back. " **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac:** **Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness. With the Darkness Flees the Snowstorm! Snowstorm of Darkness!** " she yelled as a beam of concentrated storm of ice and darkness fired point blank into his back, sending him blasting into the black ice he had just formed.

" **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Oh Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier. Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! Frozen Cosmos!** " she chanted as fast she could as she didn't want to leave her Papa any time to recover. She was thankful that Chachamaru was incredibly far away before everywhere under and around her in the diameter of 50 meters froze in a field of absolute zero, cold enough to even turn her father's black ice into white.

Chachamaru, as she hovered a safe distance away from the scene was shocked at the scene she recorded with her zoom. Even from many miles away she could feel the waves of magic crashing into her, while harmless it was enough to make her stagger each time they crashed into her.

She had never seen her master go that all out ever before and was slightly worried about the fate of the resort as well as her master's father. Her thoughts were interrupted as she fell to one knee as an oppressive weight crashed down upon her, causing her to turn back towards the fight quickly.

Eva widened her eyes as she noticed cracks in her spell before it shattered completely, revealing her Papa unscathed as he snapped his fingers, removing all ice around them. "Wow Eva that was very impressive, nice follow up. If that were anyone else they'd be dead, I suppose that is a win considering what I had to do" he said as he held up his right arm, revealing only one band remaining on it.

"You made me release another percent in order to survive. You pass" he said with a smile before he caught Eva in his arms as she squealed and nuzzled against him happily.

"I told you I could Papa! Are you proud of how strong I have become?" Eva asked as she looked up at him, stars in her eyes as she bounced in his arms.

"Of course I am Eva-chan, you were amazing" he said as he kissed her forehead making her smile brightly while he rose them back up to the resort. "While you aren't fully at 40% yet you are definitely around 35 or so percent" he added as he snapped his fingers, immediately fixing the resort before the four bands reappeared back onto his arm, lowing him back down to one percent of his power.

While he would have liked to stay unrestrained for a bit longer he knew if he was the area around him would crack and he might harm someone with the simplest of handshakes. He was quick to learn how after he became essentially a primordial god that those around him were much more fragile. To fix it and keep himself from accidently killing others he sealed all but one percent of his power with the ten bands around his arms, only removing them when he needed to.

"Chachamaru-chan you can come back now" he said before he saw her lower down from the ground with thrusters that appeared from her back and her feet. "Sorry if that was a bit much for you to handle" he added before the robotic girl shook her head, the recording light in her eye having disappeared.

"It is fine Naruto-sama as I had evacuated to a safe distance. I am glad you and master were unharmed" she said as Naruto smiled at her and chuckled.

"Please, drop the 'sama' as just Naruto is fine" he said before turning his attention back towards Eva with a smile. "And as for you I think it's about time I give you something I've been putting off for too long" he said as he tapped his foot onto the ground, creating a magic array around the both of them on the ground.

"A pactio?! Really?!" Eva asked as her eyes went wide and her smile turned even more massive once he nodded.

"I should have given it to you long ago when you first cleared ten percent but things got in the way so I hope this makes up for it" he said as he tiled his smiling daughter's face up and kissed her softly, the simple and quick kiss being more than enough to form the contract by the light show the array was causing.

As the lights died down he grabbed the floating card in between them as he looked it over. On the front was Eva wearing a green kimono with white trimmings and a brown obi around her waist. Her feet were bare as she held three needles in between her fingers on each hand. The main thing sticking out to him was the Mangekyo Sharingan of Obito Uchiha in her eyes.

Underneath her, in Latin, read " _Intemerata in glaciem regina,_ " which translated to "The untouchable queen of ice". It was definitely a title he felt fit her well, especially with the powers it held if Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan and Haku's outfit turned kimono meant anything.

He smiled as he made a copy of it and handed the original to her as she looked it over with sparkling eyes. "We have until school starts tomorrow to train, that is a good nine to ten hours if my clone in the room summons the three of us to the classroom first thing before anyone else arrives. That means we have nine to ten days to get you started on gaining control of this pactio and we are going to use every single one of those days to train" he said as Eva smile and nodded, determination burning in her eyes.

"Well Papa, let's get started!" Eva said as she held the card tight in her hand, proud of the sign of her bond with her Papa and was determined to master it as soon as she could.

"Good, then lets get started."

 **-Chapter End-**

So with Zazie's character I thought with Naruto being heavily involved in the Magic World he'd definitely know the Demon Folk and work something out with them in the past so he could have met little young girl Zazie back in the day and I definitely see her being clingy to him. Plus as she is one of my faves I wanted to make them closer. Her speech will be odd with her not actually talking but I have faith I can work with it.

Naruto's planned "dates" with Zazie, Ayaka, and Konoka aren't really dates yet as he is not in the mindset of dating any of them just yet. It will take a bit of time with someone helping nudge him along a bit before he decides to be a bit serious.

I hope I wrote his and Eva's fight well as Evangeline is an incredibly powerful mage but Naruto is a primordial god so if he was going all out there would be no real equal to him except maybe the Mage of the Beginning and even then I have something realistic in mind for them.

ALSO his kiss with her, as you might have noticed, was quick and chaste as he was kissing his daughter, the girl he has looked after and raised since she first became a vampire. She will not be in the pairing so please don't ask.

This chapter was shorter than I originally planned but only because it ended up taking up less words than I thought. Next chapter I want to involve his and Kaede's duel as well as her pactio and maybe Sayo and Chachamaru's pactio. I also have some ideas for Mana as well as maybe something with Shizuna as I want to get the two of them closer since she is going to be the head girl of the harem that keeps it in control/stable

Also I'm adding Ayaka to the harem as I have some cute things in mind with her and it isn't odd as with the amount of blood relating them being not even like roughly 0.00000001% due to how old he is and how far back their relation is it wouldn't be incest or anything. It'd be like, as a random example, if Eve from the Bible arrived in present time and fell in love with someone.

 **Harem:**

 **For Sure** : Shizuna, Chachamaru, Chisame, Mana, Zazie, Kaede, Chao, Konoka, Haruna, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Sayo, Kazumi, Asuna, Ayaka

 **Maybe** : Chizuru, Saotomi, Ako, Akira, Yuuna, Yue, Nodoka

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
